


I Wish I Could Make Your World Want You

by innocencegonewrong



Category: Loki: Where Mischief Lies
Genre: I had to write this fanfic to live, I'm kidding the plot is in the 1st chapter, Loki can revert prophecies, Loki ftw, Loki god of chaos, LokixTheo is Leo, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, The Trickster - Freeform, The plot is there somewhere in the story, Theo Bell is precious, is this x rated?, lots of smut, lots of steamy stuff, seriously, yaoi all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocencegonewrong/pseuds/innocencegonewrong
Summary: Loki: Where Mischief Liesby Mackenzi LeeThis book is as painful as it is precious. Especially Theo. Theo is so precious.So here is my humble attempt to let him have a little more spotlight, a little more of godly attention :'3
Relationships: Loki/Theo Bell, Theo Bell & Loki, Theo Bell/Loki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	1. To Asgard?

Amora's spell was still in place, even if she had gone. The dead army was still raging.

Loki used the power of the stones to part the smoke so he could see ahead of them. In the distance, he could see the fairy ring- his vision sharpened with this new channeling of his power. It was close.  
He was close to barreling into Asgard with an army of the living dead, just like the Godseye Mirror showed he would, just like his father had feared he would.

In front of him, Theo had climbed down between the cars, throwing his weight into the heavy switch that would uncouple the cars. 

_There's always a choice._ Theo had said, his voice thick with faith.

Loki raced to the edge and dropped down onto the platform beside him. "Do it now!"  
He put his hands over Theo's and together they shoved until there was a creak and the hinge split apart. The train with the living began to separate from the cars carrying the dead, the gap growing. 

The cars carrying the dead were damaged beyond human excuse. The living dead were crawling out through every blasted hole he and Amora had made.  
_"Amora...was she truly dead?"_

Loki glanced down at the Norn Stones in his hands. The cars were starting to slow, charging forward only from the momentum, approaching the fairy ring. Would he barge into Asgard at the head of the army?

Theo turned to Loki, the wind ripping its fingers through his reddish curls. "To Asgard?"

Loki closed his hand over one of the Norn stones, thinking of the confirmation that would certainly reflect in Odin's eyes if he transported the army back to Asgard with him, not to mention the look of disdain and disappointment he would add once he realized that Loki was the one to take- steal- the Norn stones. 

Hadn't Karnilla already sensed their use? Could she trace it back to Midgard?

Rune magic was not something Loki understood. One of the many spells his mother had carefully concealed from him. But undoing a Runic spell shouldn't take that knowledge. After all, wasn't he the God of Chaos? 

Loki concentrated all his magic into one command: wipe out the living dead.

The last time when he had expected the living dead to be knocked off their feet, his spell had vaporized them. Now when he purposefully attempted a large scale annihilation, it took down the army and blasted through the cars. Loki and Theo were swept off their feet. Loki grabbed Theo at the last moment and rolled off together, trying to magic a cushion of air to avoid slamming onto the ground. Something worked amidst all the confusion because though he had the air knocked out of him, none of his limbs protested too loudly when he jumped back up onto his feet.  
The rail tracks were bent, the cars had toppled over, some of the caskets- what broken bits had remained- had poured out, no bodies in sight.  
The army was gone.  
Loki would not be heading back to Asgard how the Godseye Mirror had shown he would.

"Is that...a Norn stone?" Theo asked from behind him. He was looking at Loki's feet. The Norn stone he had used was lying there, cracked in half.

Loki groaned. Yet another thing he would have to explain to Odin. If he got a chance to speak, that is. But he could not keep down the surge of illicit, delicious power that only seemed to come from destroying things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dry cough*  
> Just kidding.  
> This is my creativity in the time of corona.  
> The ending of Loki: Where Mischief Lies had some points that I thought were intentionally left the way they were. Like, c'mon! Loki didn't HAVE TO take the army back to Asgard. So I made him not do it. But he needs to get scolded by Odin. So I made him do something else. Now that the plot is out of the way, the next chapters will be smutttt....


	2. I Hope You Don't Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> Theo and Loki get the moments they could not get in the past week.  
> In other words,  
> Some build-up is necessary for good smut. Please bear with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my version, Mrs. S could afford to pay Theo a li'l more, so Theo's flat was not, as advertised, rubbish. Small and cluttered it may be but it was clean. Deal with it.

Theo could climb the stairs, albeit slow, on his own even after the long trek back to London. Loki saw that as a good thing; he had been worried about his bad leg. Then he caught himself thinking that.

Safely back in Theo's flat, Loki sat down amid the clutter of books and breathed deep. He was wearier than he had hoped to be. He had never been good at physical battles. That was Thor's specialty, to break and smash things. The broken Norn stone in his pocket could have protested, but Loki was making a point to ignore it, ignore all the stones carefully tucked away. There were so many things he was trying to ignore at that moment but he couldn't keep his eyes from darting across the book titles around him. _Tales from the North_ was nowhere in sight. Theo must have put it away. Or thrown it away.

Theo reappeared, washed and refreshed, comfortable in simple human garments. "I drew the bath for you," he said, handing him a set of clean clothes. Loki had refused them the first time and Theo hadn't offered again. But today he accepted. What would it hurt to indulge in stupid Midgardian clothes? He also tried to not stare at how prominent the freckles looked on Theo's wet face.

When he came back into the room, Theo was at the fire.  
"Do you want tea?" he asked without looking. After a moment of silence, he turned, a folded towel in his hand. He sat Loki down on the bed and pressed the towel to his face. It was warm, and it felt good on the bones of his face. He remembered getting hit so many times everywhere, the cherry on top of the cream being Amora's kick to his face. He could feel Theo's fingers through the fabric. Theo was being gentle, trying not to press too hard on the bruises. Theo's mouth was set in a tense line. The mouth that had pressed upon his for a brief moment on the train. The only one who had ever kissed him except for Amora.

Theo stopped. He had surely noticed Loki's intent gaze upon him- his lips, more specifically- for his ears had gone slightly red. It was even more prominent because they stuck out on the sides of his head so adorably. 

"H- how do you take care of injuries in Asgard?" Theo blurted out. He looked embarrassed.  
Loki could not help the tug at the corner of his mouth. "We have healing magic."  
"Oh." It sounded like Theo found himself very stupid at the moment. He fidgeted a little with the towel, unfolding and folding it again. His eyes darted to Loki and away.  
This was the first time their faces had been at such close proximity since that first morning Loki had woken up next to Theo. The kiss on the train didn't count. That was not nearly long enough. Loki reached out and touched a ruddy curl falling over Theo's face.  
Theo's eyes widened. He did not flinch away.  
So Loki leaned in and closed the gap between them. A firm press of mouth on mouth. A repetition of the chaste kiss from before. Theo was holding himself very, very still. Loki nudged his nose a little. "I hope you don't mind."  
Having his own words thrown back at him seemed to break Theo out of the trance. He dropped the towel and cupped Loki's face with both his hands and kissed Loki again. His lips moved, his breath warm on Loki's face. Loki had to put his weight on his hands to keep his balance. Theo had come forward, almost onto Loki's lap.

This. This was different from before. Different from Amora's kiss. It was not measured and enticing. It was raw surrender. No one ever surrendered to Loki. And when Theo opened his mouth to swipe his tongue across Loki's lips, Loki let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make Theo throw away that goddam Tales from the North.


	3. So Write New Stories!

Theo's kisses were like a promise.

A promise of love.

From one affection-starved man to another.

He ran his hands over Loki's arms, feeling up his existence beneath the garment, and Loki decided that yes, he had grown fond of this nobody.

_Fondness is for the weak._

Theo trailed kisses along his jawline all the way up to his cheekbones. Then he trailed down to Loki's neck, throat, collarbone. Only then did he halt. He leaned back and looked at Loki, his hands grabbing Loki's shoulders as if for life support.

He seemed to have difficulty getting the words out, putting voice to his thoughts, "Is it okay if ... if I take off your shirt?"  
"Is that why you gave me them in the first place?" Loki teased. He liked it when Theo tried to stammer out an excuse that sounded something like that had not been his intention.

Then Loki's shirt was off. So was Theo's. Loki wondered what Theo expected an Asgardian's - alien? god? - body to be like. Ok, maybe god. For Theo's hands on his chest were full of reverence. His mouth was not. His mouth was full of lust and need on his chest, his tongue hot and wet on his skin. Loki leaned back a little to make it easy on Theo. A little more, and he found himself lying on his back. Theo was on top of him, pressing wet kisses to his abdomen. He paused for a second and looked up at Loki's face, before slowly continuing to kiss down to where the bottom part of his garment began. His hands ran down the sides of Loki's body and came to rest at the same place. Then Theo let out a shuddered breath.

"You're just letting me do things." 

Loki tilted his face up to have a better view of Theo's face. "I want you to do things."

Theo averted his gaze. "It doesn't feel like that." He mumbled.

Loki lifted an eyebrow. His perfect eyebrow-lift that he had practiced so much in front of a mirror. The question carried well, it seemed, as Theo looked all flustered and started making excuses for how he was not trying to demand anything. So Loki pushed him back and now it was him on top of Theo. He put his weight on his elbows and dipped his head down to press his lips to Theo's. He felt the other man's lips part invitingly and then it was all the softness of the inside of their mouths. Theo's arms crept up to his back and pulled him down until their chests were touching. Theo's perked nipples were pressing into his skin, so Loki moved a little to align them with his. The first tentative brush of their hardened buds had Theo gasping into his mouth. And Loki took that advantage to deepen the kiss. And then their lower body brushed together, which seemed much more effective in making Theo moan. Loki felt that in his own throat.  
That felt so good.  
So he did it again.  
Both of them were hard down there too.  
Loki moved his hips to brush his own against Theo's full length.  
Theo's hips buckled beneath and his arms pushed down Loki's waist to keep them pressed together.  
But it felt wrong.  
So Loki moved away just enough to pull off the rest of their clothes and resumed the exquisite friction with nothing separating them.  
Theo's head fell back onto the pillow and he bit down on his bottom lip. Loki kissed the freckles on his cheeks.  
Another slide. Another stifled moan. Theo's arms grasped his back harder.  
Loki pressed down a little harder. He liked it when their balls smooshed together. He liked it when Theo whispered his name in his ears. He liked the taste of Theo's neck on his tongue. There was probably a sensitive spot at the place where his neck joined his shoulder. Theo shuddered when Loki grazed his teeth there. And Theo dragged his arms over Loki's back and bunched a hand in Loki's hair. 

Then he pulled away. He was breathing hard. And he looked unsure.

Loki was confused. Was this all?

"I...I need to prepare myself." Theo wouldn't meet his eyes.

Loki stared.

Theo must have realized something, because he explained, "Doing it between men has some complications. I cleaned up in the shower but..."

'Ok," Loki said. There was really nothing else he could say. And there was really nothing he could do but watch Theo fumble for a small container he kept somewhat hidden behind some other items next to the bed. Then he watched Theo go through some painful process. The human body really was odd. That didn't mean it wasn't hot, though. Theo lay flat on his back, his good leg drawn up to one side, one arm holding up his injured leg and the other hand playing with his butthole. It looked to be a bit hard on him. But he seemed to get more turned on every moment with Loki's gaze fixed on him. His palm was hiding most of his bottom but Loki could easily savor the view of his engorged manhood twitching and bouncing. Loki reached out and touched it. Theo halted. Loki wrapped his hand around the shaft. Then he moved his hand slowly upwards. The skin was taut beneath his palm.  
Theo breathed through his mouth.  
Loki tenderly rubbed Theo along the stiff length. A vein was pulsating on the underside of Theo's manhood and it seemed to respond to Loki's touch. Loki dragged his thumb over it.  
Theo began to work his fingers in and out again. Faster.  
Loki continued rubbing up and down and slid his other hand across Theo's thigh, palm down, fingers splayed. The skin was smoother than he expected. He dragged his hand over Theo's manhood once more and cupped Theo's balls. That made Theo's breath hitch. Loki massaged the sacks with his palm, then continued upward again until he reached the head, his thumb pressing down onto the slit. Some clear liquid was oozing from there. Loki used that to smoothen his journey up and down the shaft.  
The muscles on Theo's abdomen clenched and Theo closed his eyes.  
"Stop," he whispered, his voice rough.  
Loki noticed that Theo had stopped working his bottom as well.  
Loki withdrew.  
Then there were a few quiet moments with only the fire crackling and Theo's breath sounding in the room. Theo randomly grabbed one of the discarded shirts and wiped his hands on it. Then he turned over to lay facedown, his waist pushed up a little, his thighs parted. Loki had a full view of the pane of his back and the curve and crease of his arse. It was a little dizzying.

Theo turned his face just a little on the pillow. "Go on." 

Loki moved on instinct. He crawled over Theo until he had his arms on either side of Theo's head and his knees caging Theo's thighs on both sides. His own raging hard-on was sort of touching the crease of Theo's buttock.  
"Are you sure?" He asked in a quiet voice.  
"Do it!" Theo huffed.  
Without further ado, Loki dragged his shaft down, the tip leaving a wet trail across Theo's freckled skin, and pressed against the puckered hole. He had to use his hand to guide the head inside.  
Theo drew in a sharp breath. His fists grasped the bedsheet.  
A little more push got him further inside. And then a little more. Just a bit more.  
Theo needed some time to relax around him and Loki had to fight down the urge to be all the way in.  
After a few painful moments of ragged breathing and clenched teeth, it was finally done.  
Loki grabbed Theo's wrists and buried his face in Theo's neck. His breath was probably ticklish; Theo huffed out a laugh. Loki's playful bite turned the laugh into a startled moan. His fists unclenched. Loki dragged his palms forward and laced their fingers together. Then he moved. 

At first, he tried to go slow, struggling against the tight warmth inside Theo. He slid out until only the tip was left, then put his weight into the thrust forward.  
Theo's mouth opened soundlessly. Loki moved his mouth upward a little to plant a wet kiss on the side of Theo's face, just below his ears. Theo shivered beneath him.  
Loki was hyperaware of all the panes of Theo's body against him: their legs brushing each time he moved, his abdomen sliding over Theo's back from time to time, their arms pressed together. He could feel Theo shaking with each thrust. The flesh inside Theo was so warm and wet and inviting. It enveloped him all the way to his testicles each time he pushed all the way in. And he liked that. So he kept pushing all the way in, against the rebel folds deliciously clamping down on him. He let go of Theo's hands and slid his hands up Theo's arms, over his shoulders and back, and grabbed Theo's waist. Almost straightened, he missed the warmth of Theo's flushed neck on his face. But getting a clear view of that flushed neck along with what they were doing had an illicit thrill that he could settle for. He watched himself slowly sliding out. The rim of Theo's hole puckering out as if it didn't want to let him out. And when he slid back in, it looked as if it was eagerly sucking him in. Loki let out a shuddering breath. Going slow was not possible anymore. He shoved in hard this time. Theo groaned into the pillow. His shoulders trembled. Loki indulged in dragging himself out through the protesting folds of Theo's flesh and slamming back inside. But this time, Theo had pushed up slightly as well. Loki's balls slapped against Theo's with an obscene sound. He had landed a little deeper too, this time. Theo's moan at this was the loudest so far. Loki decided that he liked the sensation. So he did it again, Theo's moans sounding over the raw sounds of their bodies. Another shove, another slap, another moan. Loki could not get enough of it.

Now that Theo was thrusting back against him, Loki was sure that it wasn't hurting him, so he picked up the pace. He could feel something building up beneath his skin. It got stronger every time Theo's insides clenched around him that almost made him close his eyes in pleasure. Loki bent down to wrap his arms around Theo's body in a hug, his palms rubbing over Theo's chest, over hardened nipples. Theo had brought down a hand to touch himself. His moans were half groans and half whimpers now.  
Loki brought a hand to Theo's throat, feeling the wild pulse of his arteries, then felt his way up to the jawline. He turned Theo's head to bring their faces close and joined their lips together in open-mouthed, hungry kisses. Then he snaked his arm across Theo's chest to grab one shoulder. He felt Theo's body tense and then slump in his embrace. Theo had also stopped moving his hips. Loki hastened his own movements, plunging in and out, until the blackness beneath his closed eyes- yes, he had ended up closing them at some point- blurred with hot-white pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it steamy but also stay true to their characters....as much as I could. I pictured that this was kind of Loki's first time given how back in Asgard, everyone thought him evil and avoided association (thanks a lot, Odin!) So Loki is a bit curious and a bit unsure about being with a male Midgardian. He would probably have known about Ice Elves given how much he researched them. *cough*


	4. Destiny Written in the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lonely man.  
> And there is Prince Lonely.
> 
> They wished they could make the other's world want them.

Loki's body felt quite numb and heavy after his release. He managed to slump to a side so he wouldn't crash down on Theo. His body was too peaked to do anything. If Midgard's air had any magic, he might have set something to fire just to deal with so much sensation at once.  
As he slowly came back to his senses, he became aware of his legs tangled with Theo's, and Theo's soft gaze on him. Theo was laying on his side now, looking at Loki. Loking, maybe. 

"In the books," Theo spoke in a murmur, "the gods always have lots of children with humans. Half-god and half-human children. Demigods."

"Really?" Loki wondered what _Tales from the North_ claimed about him in that respect.

Theo laughed a little. "I think I understand why the humans can never deny the gods."

Loki had a different opinion on that. Maybe it were the gods who could not keep their hands off the humans. 

The question that came next was kind of obvious. Loki could see it in Theo's faltering smile before he heard the words. 

"What will you do once you go back to Asgard?"

Loki took a moment to respond. "I don't know what will _happen_ once I go back."

"You won't take me back with you." This was a statement. Not a question.

"My father will have a lot of questions for me." Loki sighed. "Or worse, none at all."

"You promised," Theo said quietly, his eyes locked on Loki's. He didn't quite look surprised. The hurt on his face took on a hint of disappointment as he put a hand on Loki's chest, then shoved him backward. Loki ended up on his back. Again.

"There's nothing left for me here," Theo said as he moved to straddle Loki's waist. "Mrs. Sharp is dead, and I'm alone, and I've got nothing. This world doesn't want me, nor does yours. But I have you right now, until you leave." 

Then he bent down to cover Loki's mouth. Loki pushed away any reply-in-process from his mind. He could feel Theo's arse rub over his penis. A couple of rubs were enough to make it perk up and twitch. Then Theo took both their dicks in his hands- one hand was so not enough for their girths- and began to jerk them off. Feeling Theo's length against himself, the heads clashing and their balls rubbing deliciously, should have been familiar to Loki already but it still sent his blood roaring anew. Theo seemed to be feeling it more than him, however. His eyes were closed, cheeks flushed. Loki reached out to cup the side of Theo's face, his thumbs brushing over the gorgeous freckles. Theo leaned into the touch and kissed Loki's palm. 

Theo let go of their hardened dicks with one final upward swipe and pushed up on his knees. He kept his hooded gaze fixed on Loki as he guided Loki's penis inside him. After the tip went in, he put his hands on Loki's belly and lowered himself until Loki was all the way inside. 

It was easier this time, smoother. 

Inch by inch, Theo swallowed up Loki's full length until he was practically sitting on Loki's crotch. His balls sat heavily on Loki's crotch and Loki secretly reprimanded himself for being so obsessed with Theo's balls. 

On top of him, Theo undulated his hips and sent sparks flying across Loki's nerves. Loki tried to reach out to him, but Theo batted his hands away.  
"Lie back and enjoy the show." Theo panted the words out, his voice hoarse. He moved faster. He was already moaning. The muscles in his thighs tensed and his chest heaved. All the inhibitions seemed to have broken within him. He thrust down harder and his eyes closed.  
"Oh my god..." the words fell from his mouth in a whisper. Then his eyes opened, a sly smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Oh. My. God." He punctuated those words with slow, tantalizing thrusts.

There was only so much a god could take. So Loki snuck his hands around Theo's waist and grabbed Theo's asscheeks, stretching them wide. His grip instantly made Theo cry out.

It took Loki only a few moments to push himself up and shift to lean against the wall. He made Theo sit on his lap, arms around his neck, and continued to thrust up from below. This time, Theo obliged meekly. He slumped against Loki and nuzzled his face in Loki's neck, just below his ears. That position was a bad idea. Theo's pants and moans reached his ears somehow amplified. 

Especially when Theo moaned his name. "Loki."

That was so erotic.

Loki had to bite down on his lips to control what he himself knew not.  
Still, Theo gasped into his ears, his lips brushing Loki's at-that-moment-overly-sensitive skin. "Did you just get bigger?" Followed by a deep moan at the next thrust.

Loki threw his reservation out the window and shoved Theo onto his back. Then he got back to making a mess out of this naive human. 

Theo wrapped his arms around Loki's back and curled his good leg around Loki's waist.

Loki put his arms around Theo's shoulder and kissed his cheeks, forehead, mouth. 

Their breath was warmer than the fire, the carnal sounds of their bodies sounding over the wood popping in the flames.

Theo threaded his fingers into Loki's hair and pushed his mouth onto his. Their lips slick, tongues twirling, teeth clashing.

Loki moved his mouth down to Theo's chin, throat, neck, shoulder. His teeth bit down harshly on soft flesh as he reached his climax.

Theo groaned and pushed up into him. Loki responded in a haze, pumping his hips to meet the movement. Theo's insides tightened around him, nails digging onto the skin of Loki's back.

Finally, they both slumped back onto the bed in a tangle of languid limbs. It took quite a few moments for their breathing to even out.

###### 

Loki pulled on his Asgardian garments in the silence of the night. No one would notice the bizarreness of his clothes in the dark on his way to the Fairy Ring. 

He halted with his hand on the door. He knew he would regret it, but still he turned to look at Theo one last time. The lonely man was sound asleep. He had tired himself out quite thoroughly. Loki had wrapped him in blankets before he had carefully left the bed so as not to wake him.

Loki was never letting himself grow fond of anyone again, he decided. It was too much strain on the heart.

And so The Trickster walked out of the apartment resolutely. There was a lot of unfinished business he had yet to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. The end. Now I'm gonna go cry.


End file.
